Dinner and a Show
by Mcwheeler12
Summary: Team Avatar plus Iroh & Zuko goes out to dinner. Then after that gets there fortunes told to them not a good summary slight Kataang


**KM**: Um ya By: mcwheler12 and 11momo13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, but it would be totally cool if I did. I think I'll leave it to my peeps in Burbank.

**Sokka: **I'm starving

**Katara:** We could go and get something to eat

**Sokka: **Wendy's

**Katara: **No

**Sokka: **Some place that has meat

**Iroh: **a tea place

**Aang: **We could vote on it

**Sokka:** always gotta be the hero don't ya

**Aang: **yep

**Katara: **good Idea Aang

**Sokka: **why do you always agree with him?

**Katara:** I don't always agree with him

**Iroh: **well you kinda do

**Aang: **let's just go some place that has everything, then

**Toph: **A buffet

**Everyone**:Okay

**Zuko: **I don't care

**Aang: **ok let's go we can get there on Appa (Air bends onto Appa every one gets on him too accept Zuko and Iroh)

**Zuko: **I'm not getting on that giant beast

**Toph: **aaawww is little Zuzu scared

**Zuko: **No!

**Aang: **Come on you might even like flying

**Katara: **well you could walk

**Iroh:** I don't think I'd enjoy walking that far gets (on to Appa's tail and crawls into the saddle)

**Zuko: **Fine (gets on as well)

They flew until they came to a city

They got off Appa and walked inside an all you can eat restraunt

**A lady: **Hi, and welcome how many of you are there

**Aang: **Seven

**Sokka: **wow hes the Avatar and hes good at math

**Aang: **thanks I guess(didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not.)

**Sokka: **right when he saw the food he ran for it

**Katara: **Sokka at least don't eat with your hands

**Toph: **Too late

**Sokka: (**stuffing his face)

**Zuko: **you kids do not have any manners

**Katara: **yes we do! Well, some of us (looks at Sokka then even at Toph)

**Aang: **Katara has better manners then you

**Zuko: **I doubt that she is related to him (points at Sokka)

**Katara: (**ignores him)

When Sokka finally stopped eating…..

**Sokka: (**rubbs his huge belly I'm still hungry)

**Katara: **if you eat anymore you'll pop

**Aang: **or throw up which ever comes first

**Zuko: **lets go

**Iroh: **but there's re-fills for tea

**Sokka: **I haven't had dessert yet

**Aang: **let's find some where else to go he(gets up and walks to the counter pays and goes out the door)

**Katara: (**follows him out)

**Toph: (**came out first followed by Zuko, Iroh, and Sokka was dragged out by Toph)

**Toph: **where are we going to go now?

**Aang: **fortune teller anyone

**Katara: **YES!

**Sokka: **no not again, here we go like the last time

**Toph: **what happened last time?

**Aang:** Nothing he(blushed)

They all walk to the local Fortune tellers place

**Assistant: **The fortune teller was expecting you

fortune teller steps out

**Toph: **wow really

**Everyone but Zuko and Iroh say: **Yes really

**Fortune teller: **Hello who will be first to know there fortune

**Katara: **Me!, but Toph has never been

**Toph: **ok my turn then walks into the room

**Zuko: **I've never been

**Katara: **oh sorry I just thought that you wouldn't want to know your fortune

**Zuko: (**folds arms)

**Katara:** Iroh do you want to be the next to go

Iroh: At my age theres just one bigg surprise left which I'd rather keep a surprise

Later

**Toph: **comes out smiling

**Aang: **what did she say?

**Toph: **you know future stuff, good stuff

**Zuko: **says something under his breath

**Toph: **Come say that to my face fire boy

**Toph and Zuko: (**Argues)

**Fortune teller: **next

**Aang: **Katara your turn

**Katara: **ok walks in to the room

Aang starts to sneak off

**Sokka: **Where are you going?

**Aang: **gotta find a bathroom

**Sokka: **just like last time he thought (clueless)

**Fortune teller: **Your hands are so smooth what kind of lotion do you use

**Aang: (**outside door) no not this again

**Katara: **Sea Weed lotion, I can get some for you if you want anywayis there a marriage in my future

**Momo: (**flies in through the window)

**Katara: **Momo what are you doing here

**Aang:** Momo?

**Fortune teller: **Here I'll let him out(opens door)

**Aang: **oh no

**Fortune teller: **young man what are you doing here

**Katara: **huh

**Aang: **um I was trying to find a the bathroom

**Fortune teller**: it's certainly not here!

**Aang**: sorry

**Fortune teller**: its over there

**Aang**: oh, ok uhh, thanks (blushes)

**Katara**: that was weird

**Aang**: darn... I almost had it!

**Fortune teller**: now let's see

**Fortune teller**: Yes I see a great romance for you the man you going to marry you will only have one love and one love only and that will be...

**Fortune teller**: oh, I'm sorry I can't see his face

**Katara: **well then what is he wearing

**Fortune Teller: **Orange no yellow or maybe…………brown

**Katara: **waiting her eyes glittering for the answer

**Fortune teller: **I can't tell

**Katara: **how tall is he?

**Fortune teller: **fairly your height

**Katara**: Is he a bender

**Fortune teller**: Yes a powerful one. He will be in a great battle between the forces of good and evil. His victory or down fall will predict the faith of the whole world.

**Katara**: I wonder who it could be(clueless)

**Fortune** **teller**: Oh I just felt something

**Katara**: WHAT!

**Fortune** **teller**: He is an Earth bender and……… more…… I don't know

**Katara: **He must be a highly skilled bender to be so powerful

**Fortune** **teller**: no it seems like…. he hasn't mastered it yet

**Katara: **Then how is he so powerful

**Fortune** **teller**: I don't know I can't feel anything else

**Katara**: That's odd are you sure he hasn't mastered it yet

**Fortune** **teller**: Yes I'm very sure he seemed to of had trouble with it at first and recently got the hang of it.

**Katara**: Oh I don't have a clue who it is -(She thought to herself). Thank you.

**Fortune** **teller: **You're welcome

Outside

**Katara**: did you find the bathroom Aang?

**Aang**: huh, oh, ya, I did Katara

**Toph**: What did she say to you?

**Katara**: you know my fortune and all

**Toph**: Tell me

**Katara**: Okay she went over to Toph

**Toph: **so….

**Katara**: She told me who I would marry

**Aang**: (not meaning to over hear their private conversation he listened a few feet anyway.)

**Fortune teller: (**over looks Aang and calls for Sokka)

**Sokka: **Ok lets get this over with so I can live in peace again

**Fortune teller: **just by looking at you I can tell your life has been everything but peaceful

**Sokka: (**slumps over and follows her into the room even after her comment)

Sokka's in the room Aang still listening outside to Katara and Toph

**Katara: **Well she didn't tell me exactly who I would marry but she gave some descriptions.

**Toph: **Well go on

**Katara: **well that's all I want to say

**Toph: **Come on

**Katara: **Why do you want to know so badly

**Toph: **I just had an idea looks (over at Aang out of the corner of her eye)

**Katara: **what's your idea then?

**Toph: **oh you'll figure it out

**Aang: (**why did she look at me?)

**Katara: (**gave Toph a suspicion look)

**Sokka: (**came out) Lets go I want to get out of here!

**Fortune teller: **thanks for coming

there all outside

**Sokka: **the only thing good that came out of that was we didn't have to save the whole town from a volcanic eruptions.

**Toph Iroh Zuko: **What!

**Katara:** Aang stopped the lava from over flowing into the town when the trench wasn't big enough to hold it all. You really are a powerful bender Aang even with earth, and you haven't even mastered it yet despite the problem you had with it first you're a great bender.

**Aang:** thanks Katara (blush)

**Katara: **wait that's…….. what the fortune teller said.

**Sokka: **Katara are you going to stand there all day or are coming with us

Katara lost in thought

**Sokka: **KATARA!

**Katara: **wha…….wha.. WHAT SOKKA!

**Toph: **your just standing here

**Katara: **oh sorry blushes

**Zuko:** weirdo- under breath

**Iroh: **you were deep in thought. It would be strange to stand there like that other wise. laughs

**Aang:** Katara, are you ok?

**Katara: (**still blushing) um….. Ya I'm fine


End file.
